Gary Dawson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Phoenix, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Biker | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Jim Mooney | First = Ghost Rider Vol 2 #2 | Death = Ghost Rider Vol 2 #3 | HistoryText = When the Ghost Rider and Satan, in the form of Witch-Woman, were battling in the deserts of Arizona over possession over Johnny Blaze's soul, they noticed headlights getting closer. Initially Blaze thought that this must have been the police who had been chasing him earlier that night, but they were revealed to be that of the motorcycle gang the Ruthless Riders, led by Big Daddy Dawson. They immediately decided to get involved in the fray as Big Daddy wanted to prove himself to be the greatest biker of all by beating down Blaze. Blaze decided that he would not use his Ghost Rider powers against the bikers because he did not want to ruin the belief that it was a costume for his act. As a result, Big Daddy literally picked up the Ghost Rider and threw him down to the ground. Having had enough of this interuption, Satan/Witch-Woman teleported both herself and the Ghost Rider to Hell, leaving Blaze's girlfriend, Roxanne Simpson, alone with the Ruthless Riders. Big Daddy then attempted to capture Roxanne and claim her as his own, when suddenly the Son of Satan showed up and demanded that he leave the girl alone. The gang attempted to rush him and were easily defeated by the scion of Satan. This prompted Big Daddy to draw a gun, which Hellstrom quickly knocked out of his hand with his trident and melted with his hellfire. The Ruthless Riders then all ran off. Hours later, however, Big Daddy headed back to the area and found Roxanne all alone. This time he captured her and took her back to his hideout. He discovered that Blaze had been admitted to a local hospital and decided to return Roxanne in exchange for a ransom. When the pair arrived at the hospital it was becoming dusk and instead of finding Johnny Blaze, it was the Ghost Rider who appeared. Big Daddy shot him several times before realizing that bullets would not stop the supernatural cyclist, so he ran him over on his motorcycle and took off. The Ghost Rider created a flame cycle and gave chase, eventually blowing out Big Daddy's tire with his hellfire and causing him to go careening into the side of a semi-truck, apparently killing him. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Big Daddy Dawson was a skilled motorcyclist and good brawler. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = Chain, gun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/dawsonbd.htm }}